The Real Me
by PurpleFox26
Summary: "Have you forgotten who I am so quickly? I control your little girly nightmares. I am the one who will have every one of your precious people disappear within one blink of your soft girl big baby blue eyes".  Her henge is completely worn of. Is it Naruko?


**A/N: Ok so this is like when Naruto and them are 12/13. Oh and when you see bold in the story the Nine-Tailed Fox is talking**

**NARUKO'S POV**

I look up to Hokage-sama. This couldn't be happening a right after I have just had a my first serious test as a ninja. "It won't last long Naruko-chan. I'm sorry to tell you this but, my henge for you will not last very long. The time has come to tell the truth of your identity. I'm sorry it has to be this way", he sorrowfully tells me.

Why did this have to happen all of a sudden? I've hidden my girl form and my actual personality for so long. If they found out, I can't face them anymore. They'll want to hurt me or even worse abandon me. I'll be alone. I'll have to hid in the darkness, just like I always have.

Why is it that I was born and then forced to become the village weapon. It's all dad's fault. Me, be a hero? What a lousy joke. I'm hated by mostly everyone in this village. They say I'm a monster, but the sensei's, they all tell me to ignore them.

"Naruko as of tomorrow everyone will know if you as Naruko Uzamaki Namikaze. The daughter of the fourth hokage and the holder of the Nine Tailed Fox. The other gennin won't know about the fox", he states.

I'm not able to keep my eyes open. Why do I feel so exhausted? Maybe I used to much chakra in my spar. Maybe I just need some rest. I can still here the hokage but his voice is very faint. So faint I can't here it any longer.

"**Narukoooooooooo. Oh . WAKE UP NARUKO".**

Huh. Where am I? Why is it so dark? Who's calling my name? Wait, how does person _or thing_ even know my name? This is getting to crazy for me. Am _I _ even asleep?

"**Have you **_**forgotten**_** who I am **_**so **_**quickly? I control your **_**little**_** girly nightmares.**_** I**_** am the one who will have **_**every one**_** of your precious people disappear within **_**one**_** blink of your soft girl big baby blue eyes. I've been with you your **_**whole**_** life. I can't disappear Naruko. You'll be dead before anything like that ever happens. I'll **_**never**_** be your **_**friend**_** and I won't **_**ever**_** help you. **_**I'm**_** the **_**fox**_** who'll make **_**everyone**_** despise **_**you**_**"**

No. No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. This isn't my life. This isn't how I live. I'm a shinobi. A kinoichi(is it spelled that way). I not like teme Sasuke and all of his fangirls. I'm not going to run away and i never go back on my word that's my nindo, my ninja way. I will become HOKAGE!

"She's up Hokage-sama"

"Oh thank god. I thought we would have lost her. Her pulse has gone done every half-hour. I should be thankful that she's still alive. I must have given her some pretty shocking news"

"H-Hokage-j-j-jii-s-s-s-s-san", I spoke weakly. I hiccupped. My voice cracked and I even stuttered.

"Naruko, I'm some glad you're kay", he tells me.

I can hardly see. I don't know what to do. Am I ok? Why do I feel so weak? "I'm okay H-H-Hokage-jii-san. I'm not like all those other weaklings. I'll always be alright". **COUGH.** "I'm glad your ok Naruko. You know as soon as you passed out my Henge had came off. You look very nice with your long hair" he says. He's such an old geezer. It would be cool if he was my real gran'pa. "I told Kakashi the you're in the hospital. You go back to your team in a few hours. The doctor said you'll be back on you're feet in no time".

"Thank You", did I actually say that? I wanna say it again. "Thank You. Thank you for always caring".

"Get some rest Naruko. I will bring you some clothes while you're asleep. Kakashi is going to pick you up at 5. See you later Naruko", he says while walking away.

I guess I'm left to rest for there's no way that an ANBU isn't watching me right now. All I'm able to do is dream. If I don't dream I'll never discover.

"_**WHY**_** do **_**you**_** sleep? Don't you **_**know**_** they'll always be after **_**you. **_**You're never safe. I'll make your life a hell you never wanted to be born in. My **_**previous**_** holder Kushina Uzamaki was much, **_**much**_** more powerful. A coordinated kinoichi. **_**You**_** are worth nothing. **_**Why**_**, do you think you're so special to them? They hate **_**you**_**. They despise **_**you**_**. They never **_**ever**_** wanted **_**you**_**".**

"Why do you have to torment _me_? What have _I_ ever done to _you_? You know what _you stupid fox_, I never ever _wanted_ you to be _in my LIFE_"

"Naruko. Wake up Naruko. We have to meet Sasuke and Sakura in 15min. WAKE UP NARUKO".

I'm awake but am I even able to open my eyes. Will I even be able to face him? Wait.. WHAT? How does Kakashi-sensei even know I'm a girl? Oh, yeah, that's right, Hokage had told all my sensei's my 'little' secrets before they began teaching me.

"Naruko-chan, get dressed. Hokage-sama had brought you some clothes and… umm.. well… underwear".

Ugh so pervish.

(**A/N: to my version of naruko's clothes go on my Profile page)  
><strong>My clothes. The orange shield shirt with 1 strap was showing the lower part of my stomach. I had on black pants that went down about an inch below the knee and glove that hardly touched my fingers. Yup this is me alright, Naruko Uzamaki Namikaze. The holder of the nine-tails and the girl who will surpass all the Hokages.

"Are you ready now Naruko. We were supposed to be there by 5:30". **Snort. It's not like he cares. He's always late. Just ignore him. You **_**always**_** do. You're not gonna put up your little **_**goofball**_** act this time. You're an act, a lie, a **_**weapon**_**. They'll only use **_**you**_**. All you have is **_**me**_**. I'm your only friend. Well, I guess I'm not even your friend. You are just an irritation to everyone around you. You'll always be a lie. You'll always put an act. No one will accept you.**

"Kakashi-sensei, will they care", I ask him. Why do I care if they care?

**It's because deep, deep down you care about them but they'll never care back.**

SHUT UP! YOU STUPID STUPID FOX! DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO HATE THE LIFE I LONG SO MUCH FOR.

**You know Naruko. Someone, someday that you truly love is someday going to abandon you.**

You don't know me and you don't know them.

**I know everything about you. I grew up with you. I know what makes you cry. What makes you laugh. And most of all I know your pain. What makes you scream. What makes you want to crawl away into darkness. I know your biggest nightmares. I know what you are. I know what you think of everything and everyone. **

I'm nothing like what you think I am Nine –Tails. I would die the moment I had obeyed to any word you said. I Naruko will fight for what I believe is right.

"Of course they'll care Naruko because one you're their team mate. Two, their friend".

We had gotten to the training ground and was there they were Sakura and Sasuke.

"Na-N-Naruto"

"And three, their precious person".


End file.
